


Move Over

by jhoom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Threesome, Twincest, bondage (mentioned), handjobs, self-fellatio (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoom/pseuds/jhoom
Summary: Dean and the twins are out on a roadtrip. Or at least that was the plan, anyway. An hour out of Santa Fe, they’re forced to pull over because of a sandstorm. They can’t see more than a foot in front of the Impala, their phones aren’t getting a signal, and they’ve stuck there until the storm passes. How will they possibly pass the time?





	Move Over

**Author's Note:**

> This is my June entry for the [SPN Rare Pair Creations Challenge](http://rareshipcreationschallenge.tumblr.com/). The theme was "weather" and my prompt was "sandstorm." I have no idea what sandstorms are like, so [@rosemoonweaver](http://rosemoonweaver.tumblr.com) helped me out. Plus I spent waaay too much time looking at gifs of sandstorms...
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr [@jhoomwrites](http://jhoomwrites.tumblr.com) to talk about dcj :)

“Seriously?” Dean barked. He glared at Jimmy in the rearview mirror. “You can’t hold it til I have to get gas?”

“No,” Jimmy whined as he squirmed uncomfortably in the backseat. “I really have to pee _now_. Just pull over, would ya?”

Castiel, sitting next to his brother in the back, gave Jimmy a bemused look before meeting Dean’s eyes in the mirror. He shook his head minutely, sharing in Dean’s annoyance.

“I told him to go before we left,” Cas said. “I also told him not to get such a large coffee before we headed out, but here we are.”

Jimmy stuck his tongue out at Cas. They hit a bump in the road and Jimmy winced, fidgeting in his seat some more. “You wanna say I told you so? That’s fine, Cassie, you can say it. But seriously guys, I gotta piss. Please pull over, I’ll pee in a ditch or something if I have to.”

“Ugh, you are the _worst_.” Even though he actually was annoyed at the unplanned stop, Dean couldn’t keep the obvious affection out of his voice.

He signaled, despite there not being another car in sight, and pulled off onto the shoulder. Before the car had even rolled to a stop, Jimmy was scrambling to get out of the car. There wasn’t much in the way of cover (nor any need for it—they were truly alone except for whatever desert critters were hiding in the sand), so Jimmy went to the closest plant he could find, opened his fly, and started peeing.

“Seriously? All this empty sand and you find the one plant around here?” Dean teased from the car.

Jimmy flipped him off and kept peeing. “Bite me, Winchester!”

“Plants _do_ need water,” Castiel pointed out, barely hiding a smirk.

“You Novaks are disgusting, you know that? Peeing on plants…” Dean turned around in his seat to keep teasing Cas about his brother when he trailed off, eyes going wide. Castiel turned to follow his gaze and saw the towering wall of sand headed their way. They took action at the same time.

“Jimmy!” Castiel yelled. “Get in the car!”

“I’m almost done—”

Cas had jumped out of the car and physically dragged Jimmy back to the Impala. Jimmy protested the rough treatment before noticing the impending sandstorm. He didn’t complain after that. Their hair and clothes whipped in the wind and even after they dove into the safety of the car, they struggled to get the door shut behind them.

As soon as they were in, Dean put the car in gear.

“Windows!” Dean snapped. He’d already gotten the front passenger window up and was currently trying to roll the driver’s side back up, but it was hard to coordinate it while driving.

The twins did as they were told just as the first few rocks and sand pellets started hitting the back of the car.

“Can you outrun a sandstorm?” Cas asked. The car jerked wildly as Dean sped towards the spot he’d picked out, and the twins bounced with every little bump. In their rush to get in the car, they’d completely neglected their seatbelts.

“Nope.” Dean veered away from the road and got settled them a good fifty feet away from it. “No use in trying, either.”

The car was quickly engulfed by the storm. The sunlight which had been blinding moments ago dwindled and then disappeared completely; the road, the surrounding landscape, all of it was swallowed from view. Cas grabbed his phone and turned on the flashlight, casting a harsh light around the cramped space.

Dean shut off the engine and buried his face in his hands and let the situation sink in. Fuck. This is not how he wanted to spend his weekend with his boyfriends. Oh well, it could be worse. They’d all gotten safely into the car before the storm had hit and no one was hurt. Even Jimmy’s little bathroom break had probably helped them out; Dean didn’t want to think about the difficulties of getting the car safely out of harm’s way if he’d been going eighty on the highway.

“The road’s over there…” Jimmy said, looking forlornly in the direction they’d come from. “What are we going all the way over here?”

Turning around to face the twins, Dean gave a half-smile to try and reassure them. “Sandstorms are a bitch. Can’t see worth shit. If someone else was trying to drive through it, I don’t want them hittin’ us by mistake. We know where the road is, we’ll find it once the storm clears. Until then we’ll just hang in tight here.”

“Can we call for help?”

“You got a signal?” Both twins checked their phones then shook their heads. “Didn’t think so. Besides, _no one’s_ getting through this.” Dean gestured to the general darkness outside. “It’s too dangerous. Like it or not, we’re stuck here ‘til it’s over.”

They were quiet for a moment, the only sound the continuous _ting ting ting_ of debris hitting the car. Dean did _not_ look forward to having to clean up his baby after this. There’d be sand clogged everywhere _and_ he’d have to wax her.

“So…” Jimmy said as he stretched out awkwardly in the backseat. In the dark, the twins’ eyes had an unearthly glow to them where they reflected the cell phone light. “How long are we stuck in here?”

“Sandstorms can be over really quick or they can take a long time. So anywhere from a few minutes to a few hours. Maybe longer, but I doubt it. We’d have heard something if there was one _that_ big coming through.”

“Have you been in a lot of sandstorms, Dean?” Cas asked curiously.

“Once or twice when I was a kid. Scary as fuck and hurt like a bitch if you’re stuck out in them. It’s like being hit with a thousand needles all at once.”

Jimmy eyed the door, fingers twitching. Cas reached for his brother’s hand and yanked it into his lap. “Don’t even _think_ about it,” Cas growled.

“What?” Jimmy said innocently.

“You _know_ what…”

“I’m just _curious—_ Ow! What the hell?”

Dean had reached over the seat and pinched Jimmy five times on the arm. “Okay, so imagine that except all over your body constantly. If you didn’t like that, you’re not going to like a sandstorm. Just tell your curiosity to shut up and deal. Trust me, you’re better off not knowing.”

Jimmy pouted, slumping into the seat and crossing his arms over his chest as he scowled. He didn’t reach for the door, though.

“Should we play a game?” Cas asked as he tried to balance his phone on the bench separating Dean from the twins. “Something to pass the time?”

Dean wiggled around in his seat so his legs were up on the bench and he was resting against the door. “You got something in mind?”

“No,” Cas admitted. “I was hoping one of you would.”

“Nah… All the car games I know require you to be able to _see_ outside and shit.” Dean shrugged, accidentally hitting the bench and knocking Cas’ phone to the ground. “Oops.”

“Or instead of doing something boring like playing a game or talking or whatever, how about we just have sex.”

Cas and Dean both rolled their eyes at Jimmy’s suggestion and kept trying to find something to do.

“If it weren’t so early in the day,” Cas said, “we could take a nap.”

“Nah, we should be up and ready to move on when the storm passes.” Dean snapped his fingers. “We _could_ play twenty questions. That’s a game you can do in the dark.”

“ _Or_ ,” Jimmy interrupted loudly. “We could have sex.”

“Har har Jimmy.”

“That’s hardly a productive suggestion.”

“Why aren’t you two taking me more seriously!?” Jimmy shouted. His voice filled up the Impala and echoed long after he’d stopped talking.

“... Because the Impala’s not big enough for three grown ass men to fool around?” Dean said.

“It’s also unsanitary,” Castiel added. “How would we clean up?”

“But… but… _car sex_!” Jimmy was disappointed in his boyfriends. Not only had the idea never occurred to them, they _didn’t even want to do it_. Dean especially surprised him; with his obvious car fetish, Jimmy figured it’d be high on Dean’s bucket list. But noooo he had to be practical.

Seeing that he was losing them, Jimmy quickly added, “Okay, hear me out… We’re stuck in the car with nothing better to do. We were going on a road trip with the intention of fucking each other’s brains out at every opportunity. _This is an opportunity._ ”

Dean skeptically looked at the back seat. “I don’t think I’m going to fit.”

“Cassie, move over.” He all but shoved his brother to the opposite end of the car and patted the space he’d made in between them. It wasn’t much, but Dean _could_ fit. It’d just be snug and the three of them weren’t exactly opposed to snug. “See… plenty of room.”

“For me to sit. How are we going to do anything else?”

“We’ll make it work, right Cas?”

Cas wasn’t any more convinced than Dean, at least based on what Jimmy could see of his brother’s expression in the dull, artificial light. Even so, he nodded. “We’ll figure something out. Just get back here.”

It took some effort—Dean wasn’t as young and flexible as he used to be—but he climbed over the front seat and plopped down between the twins.

“Move over, you’re stepping on my foot—”

“ _You_ move over, your elbow’s in my kidney.”

“ _Both_ of you move over… I’m smashed against the window.”

There was definitely _not_ a lot of room; their thighs were pressed tightly against one another and they had to hunch their shoulders in a little to make room. Never mind that they were all fully clothed and no longer had the space to do much if anything about it.

“This is the least sexy way we could’ve gone about this, isn’t it?”

“Yep.”

“Pretty much.”

“Should we give up—”

“Don’t you fucking dare!” Jimmy snarled. He knew his boyfriends. If they gave up now, all they’d ever remember about this was how cramped it was and how they’d not been able to make it work. He’d _never_ get them to try it again, and he had _plans_. So many plans and fantasies about sex in or on the Impala…

Okay, maybe Dean wasn’t the one with the car kink after all, but that was completely beside the point.

Not giving either a chance to back out, Jimmy grabbed Dean by the hair and roughly pulled him in for a kiss. Dean grunted in surprise but melted willingly into Jimmy’s lips. There really wasn’t a whole lot of room, but Jimmy took full advantage of that to control Dean’s reactions; his fingers found Dean’s nipples through his henley, his teeth scraped along Dean’s pulse point, and one hand was always holding Dean by his hair.

“So greedy, brother.” Cas swatted Jimmy’s hands away and pulled Dean in for himself. “My turn.”

While Dean and Cas languidly made out, a stark contrast to the demanding way Jimmy had tried to claim Dean and urge him headlong towards arousal. Which was fine. Let them take it slow, Jimmy didn’t mind doing all the work.

While he nipped at the back of Dean’s neck, their bodies flush together in the cramped space, Jimmy reached around to palm at Dean’s cock. Only half-hard, Dean moaned appreciatively against Cas’ lips as Jimmy teased along the waistband and zipper. He waited until Dean’s cock was straining against the denim before he bothered unbuckling the belt and easing Dean’s pants out of the way. They didn’t have enough room to get undressed, so Jimmy just helped free Dean’s cock from his boxers. Satisfied, he grabbed his brother’s hand and helped him start jerking Dean off.

“Good boys,” Jimmy praised. He let them keep making out (though now it was mostly Cas claiming every piece of skin within reach while Dean whined pitifully and tried to thrust into Cas’ hand) and turned his attention to Cas.

His brother was more difficult to get his hands on, but Jimmy managed it. There was no need to coax him to full hardness since Dean had already taken care of that for him. All he needed to do was free Cas’ trapped erection from the confines of his khakis and briefs, get Dean’s hand wrapped around Cas’ cock, and together they started stroking Cas.

“What about you,” Castiel muttered, eyes meeting Jimmy’s as they looked over Dean. It was hard to tell in the dim light, but Jimmy liked to imagine his brother’s pupils were wide with lust. “Want to touch you.”

“You will,” Jimmy promised as he pulled away. Cas and Dean were pressed so closely together, Jimmy now had the most room on his side of the car. He took full advantage, shimming out of his pants until they pooled at his ankle. Leaning against the door, he jerked himself off slowly as he watched his utterly beautiful, amazing boyfriends try to get each other off.

“Alright, that’s enough.” He nudged Dean’s leg with his foot. “Voyeurism’s fun and all that, but let’s get on to the main event.”

Dean immediately turned around and was on Jimmy with fervent kisses. “This was an _amazing_ idea,” je praised between kisses. “We’re doing this again.”

“I know it was and yes we will,” Jimmy agreed before sucking Dean’s bottom lip into his mouth. He kept at it, gentle pressure with a hint of teeth until Dean was practically sobbing. Laughing, Jimmy pulled away and firmly pushed Dean until he rested against the bench.

“Here’s the plan. You…” He grabbed Dean’s free hand and wrapped it around his cock. Dean instantly used his thumb to coat the head in precome and started teasing at his slit. Fuck, his boyfriend was the best. “You’re gonna jerk me and Cas off, okay? Both of us at the same time. And we…” Jimmy’s hand circled around his brother’s where he continued to stroke Dean. “We’re going to try and get you off first?”

“‘s not fair,” Dean whined even as he diligently started moving his hands in time with each other. “‘s two against one.”

“Guess you’ll have to try extra hard then, won’t you?”

“We have faith in you,” Cas said, placing a kiss on Dean’s cheek.

Dean took them both very seriously, dutifully jerking them off while thrusting blindly into their hands. They cheated, of course; there _were_ two of them and it meant they could take turns teasing Dean’s balls and perineum while the other gave their full attention to his cock. And then, when they knew he was close, Cas took the top half of his cock and Jimmy the bottom, each jacking him off with different speeds and pressures until—

“Oh yes yes yes love you two holy fuck that’s amazing…”

They kept stroking him until he whined with overstimulation, then obediently let go. And then, because the twins were very much on the same page when it came to Dean, they pulled out of Dean’s weak grasp. Balancing on their knees, they leaned over to kiss right in front of Dean. One hand found their own cock, the other their brother’s, and they jerked each other off while continuing to kiss hungrily.

First Castiel and then Jimmy came, their come falling on Dean’s belly where his shirt had rucked up to expose the freckled skin by his navel. Once the last wave of ecstasy had left them, they collapsed against the leather seats and nuzzled into Dean.

“I take it back,” Dean muttered as he saw the mess of jizz all over him. “We are _not_ doing this again.”

“What if next time I bring towels and wipes?”

“Well in that case, future Impala sex is back on the table.”

“Good.” Jimmy took off his shirt and used it to start cleaning Dean up. Dean kept spare clothes in the trunk; once the storm died down Jimmy would grab something but for now he was more than willing to sacrifice his shirt. “Because I have _so many ideas_. You guys are flexible, right? I mean, I know Cas can suck his own cock, but how flexible are you Dean?”

Dean’s head whipped around to stare at Cas in open-mouthed shock. “You can suck your own dick!? How is this the first time I’m hearing about it? When do I get to see that? Holy shit, I can’t believe you’ve been holding out on me!”

“I haven’t done it in years,” Cas said dismissively, though he sounded a smidge proud. “I only do it when Jimmy’s being a complete shit. I tie him up so he can’t move, then get myself off while he’s powerless to do anything but watch.”

“... Jimmy, I will pay you fifty bucks to act like a complete shit.”

Cas smacked Dean’s arm. “You should be careful, or maybe it’ll be _you_ who gets tied up and is forced to watch.”

“You say that like I’m _not_ okay with that scenario.”

“Well,” Jimmy said casually as he pointed to the windows. “The sand’s starting to settle. I think I can actually see the sky again. Once it’s cleared up, we could always forget the road trip. Turn the car around and see if Cassie really _is_ as flexible as he used to be…”

“Move over!” Dean snapped as he pushed Jimmy out of the way. He climbed back over the front seat and got settled behind the wheel. “That is _exactly_ what we’re doing.”

The twins shared matching grins. They were completely okay with that.

* * *

**Bonus Scene:**

*Dean’s phone rings*

 **Dean:** Hey, it’s Sam. *picks up phone* Hey what’s up—?

 **Sam:** I heard about the sandstorm on the news. Are you guys okay!?

 **Dean:** Yeah, it just finished passing by us. Think we’re gonna cut the road trip short and head back. The Impala’s a mess and I wanna check her for damage before I drive her too far.

 **Sam:** I’m glad you guys okay. I was really worried. That must’ve been super scary… How’d you guys manage to pass the time without freaking out or getting bored?

 **Dean, laughing nervously:** Well certainly not by having sex in the backseat. C’mon Sammy, why would you even suggest something like that?

 **Sam:** ……

 **Sam:** I was here, worried sick about you guys, and you were just fucking around in the Impala!? _Literally!?_ What the hell!?

 **Dean:** …. Sorry—?

 **Sam:** Whatever, I’m over it. Clean up the car and I demand to never sit in the backseat ever again.

 **Dean:** … okay, deal.


End file.
